


Satu hari

by SkipperChen, vrishaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperChen/pseuds/SkipperChen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrishaba/pseuds/vrishaba
Summary: Hanya satu hari dalam setahun. Ia tiba-tiba ingat masa-masa itu. [Untuk HAIKYU PAIR PARADE 2018]





	Satu hari

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cuaca hari ini.

Angin rasanya bertiup terlalu kencang, hingga senja yang biasanya damai terasa begitu ramai. Tetsurou tidak tahu, dan tidak peduli mau bagaimana keadaan cuaca saat itu. Bahkan jika hari ini hujan badai pun, Tetsurou tetap akan datang ke tempat itu.

Tempat itu bukan tempat mewah. Hanya sebuah tempat terbuka dengan beberapa bangunan semen dan pepohonan yang rindang. Selalu ada sampah daun berserakan di sana. Bukan karena ini musim gugur, tetapi karena tempat itu kurang perawatan. Petugas kebersihan taman hanya datang dua kali sepekan. Letaknya yang berada di pinggir kota dan jarang dikunjungi membuat pemerintah daerah enggan mengeluarkan uang lebih hanya untuk menyewa beberapa pegawai lagi.

Tidak masalah bagi Tetsurou. Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah melaksanakan agenda rutin tahunannya bersama Kenma, yaitu bertemu di hari Valentine.

Tetsurou telah tiba di sana, di bangku paling ujung dekat ayunan yang telah berkarat. Kenma selalu duduk di sana, sendirian, dengan kursi roda yang tidak diduduki di sebelahnya. Ia terduduk lesu seperti biasa. Helai pirangnya tampak menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajah.

Tetsurou mendekat, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya tanpa permisi.

“Hai, sudah lama?”

Kenma hanya mengangguk.

“Aku bawa cokelat untukmu.” Tetsurou meletakkan cokelat itu di atas kursi roda. “Nanti dimakan, ya.”

Senyuman kecil adalah balasan yang Tetsurou dapatkan atas cokelatnya. Setelah itu, keheningan sempat menyelimuti. Baik Tetsurou dan Kenma sepertinya tidak punya topik menarik untuk dibicarakan hingga tampaknya suara desir angin seketika menjadi menarik untuk didengar.

Tetsurou akhirnya menyerah pada keheningan.

“Bagaimana kabar Nekoma saat ini? Sudah satu tahun lamanya semenjak aku lulus. Rasanya kangen juga,” ujarnya membuka percakapan.

Kenma mendongakkan kepalanya. “Tidak tahu. Aku juga sudah lama tidak mampir ke klub.”

“Kenapa?”

“Malas saja.”

“Apa kau jadi malas karena tidak ada aku?”

“Tidak juga.”

Tetsurou terkekeh. Kemudian, keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Langit pun sudah mulai gelap. Walaupun dari tadi hanya duduk diam, baik Tetsurou dan Kenma sama-sama tidak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan dan kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun kedua manusia itu malah lebih suka pasrah akan keheningan.

Tetsurou tiba-tiba menghela napas. Kakinya ia entakkan ke bumi. Wajahnya ia hadapkan ke arah Kenma. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

“Bisa tolong hentikan ini?”

Kenma tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu, hanya menatap kosong ke arah Tetsurou.

“Apanya?”

“Keheningan ini? Kita dari tadi hanya diam saja.”

“Memangnya kita harus bicara apa?”

Tetsurou menggigit bibir. Bola matanya memutar. Helaan napas kembali lolos dari bibirnya. “Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini.”

“Memangnya aku bagaimana?”

“Kau pendiam. Dari dulu. Tetapi sekarang makin parah. Kau bahkan tidak bawa konsol gim.”

“Sekarang aku tidak suka gim.”

“Tapi kau masih suka aku, kan?”

Bukan jawaban, kalimat asal-asalan yang diucap Tetsurou justru mendapat respons tatapan tajam.

“Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda, Kuroo-san,” jawab Kenma, mengalihkan pandang ke rerumputan yang tiba-tiba saja lebih menarik perhatian.

Tetsurou menatap Kenma, lebih lama daripada biasanya. Lelaki dengan rambut model emo itu lalu bersandar pada bangku dan menatap langit, membuat matanya menyipit.

“Kenma, kau ingat?” suara Tetsurou membuat Kenma menoleh, “Ketika dulu kita masih bersama-sama dalam tim.”

Lalu hening. Tetsurou memilih tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Rangkaian kalimat Tetsurou yang sangat menggantung itu terasa bagai tali yang mencekik leher Kenma. Perpaduan kata _kita_ dan _tim_ bukanlah hal yang baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya.

Tetapi lelaki itu penasaran.

“Memangnya kenapa, Kuroo?”

Senyum kecil diulas. Tetsurou berkata lugas, “Aku tiba-tiba ingat masa-masa itu.”

Lalu kembali hening. Sungguh, keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini membuat Kenma ingin melakukan sesuatu. Berteriak, misalnya. Namun ia berpikir dua kali dan memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di ayunan. Menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menempel di pipi, Kenma melirik Tetsurou yang berada di sisi kiri. Kakak kelasnya itu tengah memejamkan mata sembari mendongak. Kenma memusatkan fokusnya pada pemandangan itu. Garis rahang yang tegas, rambut hitam mencuat yang agak basah oleh keringat, ekspresi wajah yang damai ....

Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kuroo? Kenma membatin.

_Aku tiba-tiba ingat masa-masa itu._

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, membuat daun-daun yang berserakan kini semakin tidak keruan. Alunan lagu imajiner memenuhi pikiran Kenma. Ah, apakah ini efek dari terlalu banyak menonton drama romansa? Ia jadi mengada-ada.

Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan, terlalu banyak hal yang harus terus disembunyikan, terlalu banyak perasaan yang tak tertahankan. Kenma menggoyangkan ayunan dengan kedua kakinya, melirik kursi roda, sebelum menjatuhkan atensi ke lelaki yang masih betah memejamkan mata. Menatapnya lama.

“Tatapanmu tajam sekali. Sakit, Kenma.”  
Mata Tetsurou terbuka, menegakkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum ke arah Kenma yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

“Dari dulu kau selalu begitu,” Tetsurou tertawa kecil, “Menatapku lama sekali tanpa kata sama sekali. Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah. Kita tidak terhubung dengan telepati.”

Kenma menggigit-gigit bibir. Ia berada di antara dua pilihan, diam saja dan menjaga stabilitas perasannya, atau mengungkapkan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tapi mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

Di balik punggung Tetsurou, matahari senja nyaris tidak lagi terlihat. Warna emasnya menyinari lelaki itu, Kenma seperti melihat seluruh tubuh Tetsurou berselimut cahaya. Namun mungkin saja itu bukanlah cahaya matahari, mungkin saja itu adalah cahaya dari diri Tetsurou sendiri.

Kenma tahu, Tetsurou sedari tadi menunggu. Lelaki itu menunggunya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sembari menunggu, senja hampir berlalu.

“Kuroo ...,” suara Kenma bergetar, “Aku merindukanmu.”

Kali ini Kenma menatap mata Tetsurou. Lekat dan dalam. Mata hitam itu menguarkan kedamaian, mata hitam itu memancarkan kelegaan, mata hitam itu dipenuhi kerinduan.

Ketika keduanya saling beradu pandang, Kenma merasakan saat-saat paling emosional dalam hidupnya. Kenma merasa semua berputar, bercampur dan berpilin menjadi satu. Perasaan keduanya tumpah ruah bagaikan sebuah lagu.

Matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam ketika Tetsurou berjalan ke depan Kenma, kedua tangan Tetsurou bergerak menggapai Kenma, merengkuh pundak lelaki mungil itu, dan membawanya ke dadanya. Sungguh kecil, rapuh, namun hangat dan menenangkan. Saat itu, mungkin saja ia sebenarnya sudah menitikkan air mata.

“Terima kasih, Kenma.”

Begitu saja.

Hanya begitu saja.

Napas Kenma tertahan. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Ia tahu inilah konsekuensi jika mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia kembali mengedipkan mata dan hanya menemukan sekotak cokelat di atas kursi roda.

Semua berakhir.

Kenma bangkit dari ayunan. Menggapai kotak cokelat pemberian Tetsurou dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel, lalu mendorong kursi roda kosong itu menjauh dari tempat itu. Seandainya saja kecelakaan itu tidak merenggut nyawa Tetsurou satu tahun lalu. Seandainya saja nyawa Tetsurou masih dapat diselamatkan walaupun ia harus menggunakan kursi roda sebagai pengganti kaki, pertemuan mereka pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti itu. Sekilas, ujung mata Kenma masih menangkap bayangan bangunan-bangunan nisan yang berjejer di sampingnya, dan ia yakin ada sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang amat ia rindukan di sana.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolaborasi hitungan kurang dari sehari. Maafkan lalau hasilnya hanya segini. Mungkin bagi Skipper, memasokan diri adalah sebuah hobi. Ehe.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada teman-teman panitia HPP 2018.  
> Aku sayang kalian.


End file.
